Kuchiki Birthday or Bad Day?
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Today Byakuya's birthday... Tapi, kok, kesialan malah datang beruntun menimpanya ya? R


A/N : I'm not own of Bleach's characters… (dijamin film Bleach bakal ancur kalo gue yang bikin…) Bleach yang asli ya punyanya Om Tite Kubo, donk! Uehehehehehehe!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**= KUCHIKI'S BIRTHDAY (OR BAD DAY?) =**

= Tanggal 31 Januari… Udah pasti tau kan hari ini hari apaan…? Eh, bukan! Tentu saja hari ini bukan hari bagi-bagi sembako gratis… (ya, iyalah!!) =

= Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kapten ter-cool dan terkeren di Gotei 13. Siapa lagi kalau bukan… **KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!!!!!! =**

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pagi itu Byakuya bangun dengan malas. Diliriknya jam. _Masih jam 8…Rapat kaptennya kan jam 10… Tidur lagi, aah…_

Saat kepala Byakuya tinggal 5 mm dari bantal…

**" NII-SAMA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~!!!!!!!!!"** ucap Rukia yang tiba-tiba masuk dan bersorak dengan suaranya yang dasyat! Byakuya yang kaget setengah mati langsung budeg otomatis dan semaput ditempat…

" Eh? Nii-sama?? Nii-sama!? **NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!**"

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~~!!!! BERISIK~!!!! GUE MAU TIDUR LAGI, BEGOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!"** jerit Byakuya yang langsung bangkit dari kubur… (-ditendang Byakuya) ehem, maaf… Maksud kami bangkit dari pingsan…

" N, Nii-sama…," Rukia nangis karena ngerasa bersalah." Ma, maaf… Hiks… Aku nggak bermaksud… Hiks… **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!** MAAFIN AKU NII-SAMA! MAAF!! MAAF!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUMPEH, DEH, AYE NGGAK SENGAJA!" kata Rukia mohon ampun sambil sujud-sujud, peluk-peluk, nyium-nyium, dan nangis-nangis dihadapan Byakuya.

" Ah, maaf… Aku tak bermaksud begitu Rukia… Maaf…," kata Byakuya lembut sehingga membuat hati Rukia luluh dan mencair…

" Nii-sama…… Aku sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, deh, sama Nii-sama!!" kata Rukia sambil meluk Byakuya dengan kekuatan Haruno Sakura di film Naruto… Tulang-tulang Byakuya langsung remuk seketika!

" Ru, Rukia…,"

" Iya, Nii-sama??"

" Kayaknya rematik gue kambuh, deh, gara-gara pelukan monster-mu…,"

**" AH?!! MAAF!! MAAF, NII-SAMA!!! AKU NGGAK SENGAJA!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" **Rukia kembali menangis. Saking dasyatnya… Air mata Rukia sudah menggenangi kamar sampai setinggi 1 meter… Banjir lokal terjadi…

" Ru, Ru, Rukia!! Stop! Jangan nangis lagi! Lama-lama bisa tenggelam rumah kita!!"

Tapi Rukia tetep menangis hingga akhirnya… Rumah keluarga Kuchiki tenggelam dalam lautan air mata setinggi 3 meter…

* * *

Byakuya berangkat ke kantor divisinya dengan baju basah kuyup, langkah terseok-seok, dan tampang seperti zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur…

" Ah, selamat pagi, Kuchiki-tai…chou…???" sapa Sajin yang mampir ke divisi 6 buat mengantarkan kertas-kertas tugas langsung ngeri pas ngelihat tampang Byakuya yang awut-awutan.

**" PA-GI……………," **jawab Byakuya dengan nada mengerikan… Sajin langsung sweat drop…

" Eh, mmm… O, oh iya, Kuchiki… Nanti rapat kaptennya dimulai jam 9… Sudah tahu, belum?"

**" Su-dah…………,"**

" O, oh… Ya sudah… I, ini tugas untuk divisimu…," Sajin ngasih Byakuya berkas yang lagi dia bawa.

**" MA-KA-SIH………," **Byakuya nerima berkas-berkas itu dengan tampang zombie. Sajin langsung pamit dan ambil langkah shunpo untuk kabur dari situ. Di kantor…

" Pagi, Taichou! Selamat ulang tahun!" sapa Renji sambil menyeret-nyeret sesuatu di dalam karung gede.

" Apaan, tuh?"

" Treneeeeeeeeeng!! Pisang kesukaannya taichou!!!" Renji membuka karung dan memperlihatkan isinya yang ternyata… **PISANG!!!!** Buseeeet!! Byakuya langsung napsu pas ngelihat pisang favoritnya itu. Renji senyum-senyum ngelihat reaksi kaptennya.

" Gimana, Taichou?"

" Thanks, Renji~!!!!!!" Byakuya langsung mencomot pisang-pisang itu dengan rakus. Renji jaw drop pas ngeliat taichou-nya makan kayak gitu. _Buseet…Kayak orang kagak makan setaun aja…_

" Ah, maaf mengganggu… Abarai… Dan… **KUCHIKI?!!!**" Hitsugaya yang mampir ke divisi 6 untuk memberitahukan hal penting langsung terbelalak ngeliat Byakuya yang kini lagi 'berenang' di lautan pisang. _Perasaan gue kalo makan semangka nggak sampe segitunya, deh…_

" Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou ya? Ada apa??" tanya Renji. Hitsugaya memasang tampang serius.

" Ini, ada perintah langsung dari Sou-**GYAAAAAAAA~!!!!**" kata-kata Hitsugaya terpotong karena Byakuya menariknya ke lautan pisang juga.

" Kuchiki! Apa-apaan, sih?!! **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!**" kini Byakuya malah meluk Hitsugaya erat banget terus nyium-nyiumin dia.

" Hisanaaaaaaaa~!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Byakuya sambil terus memeluk Hisana. Hitsugaya dan Renji sweat drop.

" Ku, Kuchiki… Gue Hitsugaya bukan Hisana…," kata Hitsugaya sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut Byakuya." Abarai! Jangan diem aja! Tolong gue!" Renji langsung berusaha ngelepas Hitsugaya dari Byakuya. Tiba-tiba…

" Hisanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Punyamu tetep kecil yaaaaaa!!" kata Byakuya sambil… ngelus-ngelus bagian belakang Hitsugaya. Wajah Renji langsung nggak bisa dibedain antara mana yang rambut dan mana yang wajah karena saking merahnya. Hitsugaya langsung memerah juga.

" Sorry, Kuchiki… **SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Byakuya langsung membeku seketika. Hitsugaya berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya." Abarai, kalo es-nya udah mencair… Tolong suruh dia untuk segera ke kantor divisi 1!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu dengan gaya cool melangkah pergi.

* * *

1 jam kemudian, es yang membekukan Byakuya mencair…

" Huah?!! Apa yang terjadi??!!!!" tanya Byakuya. Renji yang lagi ber'cinta' dengan taiyaki favoritnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

" Eh, mmm… Udah mencair ya, taichou?"

" Yup… Dan… Sekarang jam berapa?"

" Jam 09.15…,"

" **APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUE TELAT RAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, DONK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Bye, Renji!" Byakuya langsung ambil langkah shunpo ke divisi 1.

" Pulang dengan selamat ya… taichou…," kata Renji pelan.

* * *

**Divisi 1…**

Para kapten menatap Byakuya dengan angker.

" Kau… Terlambat!" kata Yamamoto dengan muka pengen nelen Byakuya hidup-hidup. Byakuya langsung membungkukkan badan.

" Errr… Maaf………,"

" Kau……………………….," Yamamoto menggeram… Ryujin Jakka sudah ada ditangannya. Siap melibas (atau mungkin membakar?) habis Byakuya. Kaki Byakuya gemetaran. _Oh…Apakah ajalku sudah dekat???????_

Byakuya memejamkan mata ketakutan dan mulai meng-countdown detik-detik kematiannya…

3…

2…

1…

Mati gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba bunga sakura berguguran. Byakuya melongok ke atas dengan heran. Ternyata ada Nanao, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, dan Yachiru yang menyebar-nyebarkan bunga sakura dari atas.

" Eh…??????" Byakuya melongo heran.

" Hyourinmaru…," bisik Hitsugaya. Butir-butiran salju berguguran dan membuat pemandangan bunga sakura yang berguguran itu semakin indah. Rukia melompat dari atas dan jatuh tepat di depan Byakuya.

" Happy birthday, Kuchiki-taichou!" kata Yamamoto sambil terkekeh. Rukia berjalan pelan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun Byakuya yang berhias bunga sakura.

" Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun… Nii-sama…," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Byakuya menangis terharu. _Oh, ini hari ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku…_

" Nii-sama, ayo kita potong kue-**HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!**" Rukia keserimpet dan _**syuuuuuuuuuuuuut~!!!**_

Dalam slow motion, bisa kita lihat kue tart yang di bawa Rukia terbang ke arah Byakuya.

**T-I-D-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-!-!-!-!**

**CPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kue dengan sukses mendarat ke wajah Byakuya. Para kapten melihat adegan itu dengan mata melotot. Rukia salah tingkah. Renji, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ichigo, dan Nanao jaw drop. Dan Yachiru…

" Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Ayo, makan kueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yachiru melompat dari atas dengan riang. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

**" YACHIRUUUUUU!!!!!!! S-T-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-P!!!!!!" **jerit semua orang yang ada di situ.

**Hap!!**

Terlambat! Yachiru udah nyaplok kepala Byakuya. Byakuya njerit-njerit.

" Noooo~!!!! Rambut indah gue…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenseikan kesayangan gueeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Syal gue yang mahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal~!!!! **TIDAAAAAAAAK!!** Oh sungguh, teganya, teganya, teganya…," Byakuya langsung nangis gulung-gulung.

Para kapten sweat drop.

" Kayak anak kecil aja…," komentar Hitsugaya.

" Lha, elo ndiri anak kecil…," balas Ichigo. Tak ada sedetik bogem mateng made in Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo terkapar K.O. Teng! Ronde pertama di menangkan langsung oleh Hitsugaya (emangnya tinju?).

Unohana langsung mendekati Byakuya." Mmm, Kuchiki-taichou????"

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!! Mereka ngejahatin akuuuuuuuuuu~!!!" kata Byakuya sambil meluk kakinya Unohana. Ruangan itu langsung di penuhi oleh tanda tanya. Di dalam hati Unohana menjerit,' elo pikir gue mami elo, apa?!!'

Byakuya lalu merangkak mendekati Hitsugaya.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!! Hisanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!! Kenapa kau diam sajaaaaaaaa????? Aku kan di jahatiiiiin!!!!" kata Byakuya. Alis Hitsugaya naik turun.

**" Gue…bukan…Hisana…dan…jangan…peluk…gue…,"** kata Hitsugaya sambil menyiapkan bogem mateng lagi. Rukia cepet-cepet nahan tangannya Hitsugaya.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee… Hitsugaya-taichou! Jangan bogem nii-sama-kuuuuuuu!!! Kalo Ichigo, mah, gue ikhlas-ikhlas aja… Ikhlas lahir batin, daaaaaaaah!!!!" kata Rukia.

" Rukiaaaaaaaaa… Jahat banget, sih, elo?!!!" protes Ichigo yang masih terkapar.

Hitsugaya menyeringai," yup… kebetulan… Gue lagi bad mood! Ayo! Kita masih ada urusan sama elo!" Hitsugaya menyeret Ichigo ke ruangan kosong yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya.

Semua orang menelan ludah pas terdengar suara-suara erangan aneh dari dalam ruangan itu.

" Nggggggggh… Ya! Disitu! Ngggggggggggggh~!!! Kurosaki, sedikit lagi… **AAAAAAAAAH~!!!** Mmmmh……," terdengar Hitsugaya mendesah-desah dari dalam ruangan. Semuanya menelan ludah. Pikiran mereka udah macam-macam dan nggak karu-karuan.

" Di sini ya? Ngggggggh! Toshiro… Bagaimana???" kini terdengar suara Ichigo. Renji terbelalak… _Ichigo…Nge'gitu'in Hitsugaya-taichou??????_

" Shi, Shiro-chan???" Hinamori jadi tidak tahan karena mendengar erangan Hitsugaya makin keras. Yamamoto mengangkat pedangnya.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!!!" _**Braaaaak~!!!! **_Pintu ruangan itu terbelah jadi 2. Matsumoto bersiap dengan kamera untuk mengabadikan moment hot antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

" Eh?? Kalian ini apa-apaan???" tanya Hitsugaya yang duduk dengan Ichigo dibelakangnya… sedang memijatin punggungnya…

Oooh… Ternyata cuman ngelakuin pijat, toh……… Mereka kira Hitsugaya dan Ichigo ngelakuin 'itu'.

" Ah, enggak…," jawab Yamamoto." Terusin aja pijatnya…,"

* * *

Byakuya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan Rukia sambil makan es krim pisang kiriman Ichigo. Byakuya tersenyum bahagia. Ulang tahunnya tadi memang dirayakan dengan sangat meriah di divisi 1 tadi. Semua pulang dalam keadaan mabuk kecuali Hitsugaya, Rukia, dan Byakuya (Ichigo dipaksa minum sama Matsumoto, sih…). Saking bahagianya, dia…

" Nii-sama! Depan! Depaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!!!!" kata Rukia memperingatkan. Saat Byakuya melihat kedepan… _**Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~!!!!!**_

**" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!" **Byakuya dengan sukses nyebur sumur. Rukia segera melongok ke bawah.

" Nii-sama!!!!!!!!!!!! Udah mati, belooooooom??????????????"

" …………………………………………….," tak ada jawaban. Rukia mengambil sapu tangan bergambar chappy-nya.

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Nii-sama betapa pendek umurmu… Sebagai adik yang baik… Akan aku kuburkan kau dalam peti mati emas… Kuburan bernisan emas dan berlian… Dan…,"

" Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!! Gue masih hiduuuuuuuuuuuuuup~!!!!!!!!!!!!" panggil Byakuya dari bawah. Mata Rukia langsung bercahaya terang kayak senter.

" N, Nii-sama??? Nii-sama tidak apa-apa????!!!"

" Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!! Apa kaki patah itu termasuk 'tidak apa-apa'?!!!"

" Ah, maaf… Aku tak bermaksud… Eh, Nii-sama… Maaf… Aku nggak bisa ngeluarin Nii-sama malam ini juga jadi…,"

" Jadi apa???"

" Jadi… **BYE BYE, NII-SAMA!! SEE YOU TOMORROW!!! GOOD NIGHT!!**" Rukia langsung ambil langkah seribu.

**" RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!"**

Dan begitulah nasib Byakuya... Terkurung di dalam sumur pada hari ulang tahunnya sampe pagi.............................

**= THE END =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm… Ni Byakuya-nya OOC banget ya…,"

Hi-chan:" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!! Jahat!!! Byakuya-sama-nya, kok, dibikin apes di fanfic ini…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????"

Byakuya:" OMG! Ini, sih… Hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupku…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, semua… Maaf, kalo fanfic-nya jayus dan nggak bagus ya??? Uehehehehehehehehe!!!!! Gila! Gue nge-post 3 fanfic dalam sehari!"

Hi-chan:" In usual…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


End file.
